


I'm not Giving Up

by lulublack



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Cancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulublack/pseuds/lulublack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after Brian and Justin get married, Justin is diagnosed with Cancer. What will Brian do? And how will this affect their relationship?<br/>This is my first fan fiction for this fandom. I have no beta, so constructive criticism is appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not Giving Up

I should have known that something like this was going to happen. For the last four years I have been truly happy. I know that is a lesbianic thought, but he brings it out in me. I handled cancer just fine, I can handle anything. Anything but this, it’s my Sunshine, my world. What am I going to do? The silence surrounded us like a thick cloud as we waited for the Doctor to return with the test results.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Justin’s light tapping sounded loudly in my hears in time with the loud beating of my heart. I took hold of his hand; my finger’s caressing the wedding band. I looked deep into his eyes trying to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.  _It’s going to be alright Sunshine_ , trying to send him my thoughts, willing him to understand.

Just as I was about to say something, the doctor walked into the room.  Justin tightens the hold on my hand as we wait on pins and needles for the results.

“Mr. Taylor-Kinney, I just got back the results from the lab. I am afraid there is no other was to say this you have Renal Cell Carcinoma. This is a type of kidney cancer.”

I felt like time had just stopped and the earth had just dropped out from beneath me. I could hear Justin take a deep breath and ask a few questions. What questions he asked I don’t even know because I could think was Fuck and not Sunshine. I could feel Justin’s eyes on me, knowing that I did not hear a word that was said.

“Kidney cancer develops most often in people over 40, but no one knows the exact causes of this disease (1).  According to the MRI you are in Stage II, which means that this is an early stage of cancer and the tumor measure more than 2 ¾ inches. So this is fairly easy to treat since it is still only in the kidney.”

“What are the treatment options” Justin and I ask at the same time.

“I recommend a Simple nephrectomy: a simply surgical procedure used to remove the kidney. After the surgery I recommend that you have chemotherapy to ensure that any remaining cancer will be eliminated.”

 _Fuck._


End file.
